I'm coming Undone
by Ghirahim The Demon Lord
Summary: Goes through the events of Majora's mask and a bit of twilight princess. What are Links emotions when no one remembers him saving Hyrule? When no one is there to comfort him? I suck as summaries. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

Everything In Hyrule is finally coming back together. Things between the Gerudo and Hylain's are starting to simmer down, and trading among all races are at an upmost high quality. Everyone has moved on, and those who remember the horrific memories of Ganon and his rule over Hyrule, have pushed the thoughts to the back of their minds, forever forgetting them. Everyone, but me. I have to retain all of these memories, keep dreaming that I am once again on the battle field fighting numerus waves of enemies. Everyone has forgotten the once possible future, and me. Most don't remember the Hero in clad green, the Hero of Time. Those who do remember though, push me aside, not wanting to reminisce about the once future, and live their lives to the fullest. I am but a figment of the imagination, a myth, my story being one that a seven or eight year old would make up. I am someone forgotten, someone who only exists in a non-existent time. I have no one to comfort me. All who cared for me or I cared for, left. Impa, Darunia, Ruto, Naburoo…. Saria. All left to become sages, to protect the balance of good and evil with Zelda. And as for Zelda, princess of Hyrule, gets cherished and thanked, where as I get pushed aside, scrubbed away like dirt upon a shoe. No one cares that I saved Hyrule from the clutches of darkness, its old news to them, but it's forever stuck in my mind. To always remember, to see night after night in my dreams. I lost so much, and gained so little.


	2. Chapter 1

Stare out my window, touching the frosty, cold glass. It is about the fourth month into winter, and still can't get over the past. Pay no attention to the dancing snowflakes, doing their annual winter ballet, ignoring the other kokiri children, calling for me to play in the winter wonderland that blankets the whole kokiri forest. Can't help but think about all the fun I had with Saria. Building snowmen, having snow ball fights and pranking Mido. I let out a small sigh and get up from where I was sitting, and walk over to my closet. I grab whatever is clean, and place my 'famous' green hat on my head. I grab my belt, which has my ocarina on it, and head for the door. Once outside, I head for the skull woods, where Saria and I always played. The wet snow felt great agents my skin, tickling my cheeks and nose. A small smile tugs at my lips, wanting to warm my heart on this cold day. But my smile drops as I realize the inevitable, my mind telling me it would never happen again, that Saria and I would never play together again. I reach the forest temple about 5 minutes later, my body staring to get used to the cold. I sit down on a nearby stump and begin to play my ocarina. I start to play all of the songs from my adventure, each song reminding me of the emotional train wreak my past is, each song hollowing my heart a little more than before. I stop midway through the requiem of spirt, hearing laughing all around me. I jump up and look around me, trying to pinpoint the location of the laughter. A Skull kid falls from one of the trees, landing before me. He studies my movements, as he walks closer to me, tilting his head slightly like a little puppy would do. I back away, placing my ocarina back into its holder, trembling slightly as the Skull kid walks closer to me, my feet crunching the snow beneath them. Hitting the back wall, I close my eyes, waiting for something to happen. When nothing came, I open my eyes slightly to see the Skull kid sitting cross legged on the icy ground before me. "What are you doing?" I question.

The Skull kid just looks at me, pointing towards my belt. I look to where it is pointing, toward my ocarina. I take it out of its holder. "You mean this?" I ask the Skull kid.

He shakes his head up and down, pulling out his flute. He starts to play a song that I know oh too well. Saria's song. As I start to sit down as well, I fallow along, tears reaching the brim of my eyes. Once finished, the Skull child jumps up with glee. "I knew it! You're the boy who is friends with Saria."

A look of sadness and surprise crosses my face. How could the Skull child remember that? It has been so long since I entered the lost woods, much less encountered a Skull child. But the memory of seeing this Skull child brings more tears to my eyes, just enough to make my eyes look glossy. The Skull child walks a bit closer to me, griping its flute. "I must ask you something. Do you, by any chance, know where Saria might be?"

That's when the tears start to flow. I cup my face with my hands, letting my hot salty tears flow freely, not caring if the Skull child before me notices. What I don't notice is the Skull child walk closer to me, sitting beside me and resting its head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry I asked. But it will be okay." The Skull kid reassures me.

Looking up at him, tears still streaming down my face, I give him a small smile, and get up from my spot on the icy cold ground. I head back to kokiri forest, hand raped around the Skull child shoulder. The Skull child shows me through the skull woods, making sure I don't get lost. Once at the exit, I turn around to give the Skull child a friendly hug goodbye, only to see him gone. Just like everything else that I cherish, gone. I exit the skull woods, my heart a little less empty.


	3. Chapter 2

Spring has finally arrived, and the horse Epona is trotting through a deep part of the woods, a part no one ever visits. I search for lost friend, someone who was with me throughout my whole adventure. Navi. Don't know why, but the feeling that something is missing is in my chest, bi I'm not sure if it is her or not. I can't tell my own emotions right now, for too many are going through my head, that I can't tell what is right and wrong right now. I continue down the moss covered road, as barren a road could get. I feel eyes starting at the back of my head, causing Epona and I to stop and look around, spotting purple and yellow flashes before Epona freaks out and causing me to tumble off of her. Black. I feel my body be pushed back a little, and hands crawl over my skin. All I hear is the horrible sound of echo like laughter and bad ocarina playing. I also hear slight twinkling, like those of a….Fairy! I open my eyes slowly, not wanting to attract any attention towards myself. Getting up, I rub my head and look around the surrounding area. I see two fairies, one of dark purple and one of golden yellow. I sigh a disappointed breath, a little louder than I hoped for, causing the two fairies to spot my movement. The two fairies warn their companion…? Master? I don't know, but at this action, the figure turns around slowly. All I see is a small figure, maybe the size of a small male child, with a mask upon its face. The body structure reminds me of one who is a Skull child, and the voice is spot on. The figure try's to hide my ocarina, thinking I was some kind of idiot. I leap at the figure, making a feeble attempt to catch the thief. He jumps onto the back of Epona, startling the poor horse, riding off with her. I chase after them, grabbing ahold on of the figures legs, causing him to swerve left and right. He kicks me off of his leg, making me fall to the barren, moss covered ground, hitting about each and every small rock in my path. I watch my horse Epona and the figure ride off into a long passage way, about the size of delivery truck, leading to who knows where. I struggle to stand, staggering to my feet. I go as fast as my numb legs will take me, leading me through the passage and small obstacles. I don't notice the sudden drop before me, and fall to my utter demise. I just keep on falling

falling

falling

falling

and falling

I close my eyes, waiting for my demise, but instead, land on a deku flower. A soft, comfy deku flower. Before I could process what was happening, two lights start to glow before me, showing the figure floating before me. He gave out an echo like laugh, and started to speak. "I can't believe you followed me here. I guess you want your horse back don't you? Well, that thing was stupid, and wouldn't listen to a word I would say, so I got rid of it for you."

I stared at the figure, complete shock and disbelief crossing my face. Shed a tiny tear, letting it hit the watery ground before me.

"Oh, don't look so sad! That's not a good look for you. Actually, none of you suits you, so let me fix that." The figure comments, letting out a high pitched scream, making me cover my ears.

A sudden pain fills my chest and head, causing me to double over in complete agony. My heart fells as if it was going to explode, and my head had the sound of screaming all throughout it. Then, darkness. Calming darkness.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry I took so long to update. it has been what, almost two mounts? I am not sure, the concept of time never is something I never fully grasped. Anyways, I hope you like what I came up with, and enjoy!

* * *

I look around me, seeing nothing, hearing the echoing sounds of bushes surrounding me. I look around franticly, trying to locate the manufacturer of the sounds. Before I could comprehend anything, Deku scrubs appear around me, closing off any personal space I had. Squeezing my way through the wall of Deku's, running though the pitch black darkness, each step I take slowing down little by little. It feels as if tar is consuming my feet, while the Deku's chase after me.

I waken from my 'sleep', getting up from where I had fallen. I realize, that everything seems bigger now, as though it grew and extra five feet. "Now that is a good look for you!" The figure yell-says, knocking me from my thoughts forcefully.

Link, confused and slightly dazed, looked down into the shallow water below his feet. What he saw, was not his elfin face, suited with blonde bangs and cerulean eyes, but meet with a wooden face, with glowing cinnamon eyes. Link screamed, hearing a muffled version of his own voice, shaking his head rapidly. ' _This must be a dream. It has to be a dream!_ '

"Oh, don't look so upset! That's a great look for you! And you can stay here and look like that until you die!" The figure said, floating away while laughter filled the otherwise soundless room.

Both fairies began to go after the figure, including me. The flaxen colored fairy regarded my movement, and turned around swiftly, stopping me from tailing the figure and his little 'minion'. Neither realized the missing party, nor stopped the door slamming down once they realized. Sitting there, I watch the flaxen fairy hit her entire body against the rigid wooden door. It let its translucent wings in vanquish, then turned towards me, it suddenly outraged, "If I didn't have to deal with you, I could be with my brother and Skull kid! Oh, poor Tael, he's not going to make it on his own."

I just glare at the flaxen fairy, crossed between pissed off and desolate. I was angry that I was stuck here with this fairy and in the form of a Deku scrub, but upset that I might not make it home, or find my lost fairy. "Hey! Are you even listening! Anyways, we can get out of here, just simply open the door." The fairy instructed, leaving me to just stare at it.

"What! Do I have something on my face, or are you just stupid? Come on, if I don't get out of here, that Skull kid might do something bad to my brother or worse! Come on, I am a damsel in distress!"

I get moving, walking to the door, opening it enough for me to fit through, allowing the flaxen fairy to fallow shortly behind. I rush to the end of the wood-like tunnel, hurrying my way through. "Hey, wait up!" The fairy calls out.

"By the way, I am sorry for all that happened back there or whatever. It was wrong of me to take your stuff. We good now? Names Tatl by the way." The flaxen fairy, now known as Tatl commented.

I nodded, walking further down the path, ready for whatever came next.

What I didn't know, was a pair of eyes were watching us since the start, anticipating for the right time to strike.


	5. Chapter 4

_Sorry it's been a while, but I had some bad writers block. Anyways, I might go a different direction with this story after this, instead of what I wanted to do. Tell me if I should skip Majora's mask, and go to twilight princess, or stick with Majora's and go through that and something else. Please tell me, and enjoy this chapter. Bye Bye!_

* * *

I climb up the rickety stairs, leading me and the fairy Tatl to what seems to be the power point for some wooden contraption. Each step taken, emits a creaking sound, sending shivers down me and my fairy companions spines. Looking around the moldy-ish room, my hero like instincts take over, coming from my adventures and quest in Hyrule. ' _I got to get over the whole, saving Hyrule thing. I keep going back to those horrific, yet amazing memories', which only lead to tragedy. I need to stop this!' I think to myself, not noticing the wooden door before me. My face almost collides with the door, causing me to stumble back slightly. I reach my wooden Deku hand out to shove the towering door, but hear a hair-raising voice behind me, saying coldly "You have meet with a terrible fate, haven't you?"_

I jump slightly, feeling my heart pound in my ears. I hesitantly turn around, my fairy companion hides behind my large green hat, shivering slightly. I face a man I have meet before, his pale skin glowing slightly from the dusty light surrounding us. He is the happy mask salesmen, someone I only talked to so often on my 'epic' adventure. I only talked to this salesmen a few times, getting my respectable amount of rupees from selling masks to clients, so he didn't have to move a finger. This man, who always seemed to gleeful for his own health, looked to be distraught, for he had a small worrisome expression plastered to his face. He bowed to me slightly, and began to speak. "I own the happy mask shop. I travel far and wide in search of masks. During my travels, a very important mask was stolen from me by an imp in the woods." He tells me, my mind going into suspicion.

"So here I am, at a loss, and I have found you. Now, don't think me rude, but I have been fallowing you. For I know of a way to return you to your former self. If you get back the precious item that was stolen from you, I will return you to normal. In exchange…..All I ask is that you also get back my precious mask that the imp stole from me." He finishes, leaving me in disbelief.

"You expect me to get you your mask, in this form, from a Skull Kid who is probably 3 feet taller than me! It's practically impassible without my sword and stuff!" I yell, in a more Deku-ish voice than normal.

He lets out a small chuckle. "What? Is it not a simple task? Why, to someone like you, it should by no means be a difficult task."

I let out a small sigh, "I guess you are correct, but still-"

"Except" The salesmen interrupts, "The one thing is, I am a very busy fellow, and I must leave this place in three days. How grateful I would be if you could bring it back before my time here is up. But yes, you'll be fine, I see you are young and have tremendous courage. I'm sure you'll find it right away."

"Yes, but-"I begin, only to be interrupted again.

"Well then, I am counting on you…" And with that, I leave.

I exit the 'room' were the happy mask salesmen was, to find myself in a town, a small, cozy town. I turn to my fairy companion Tatl, who is still slightly shaking. "Man, that guy gives me the creeps, but seriously! Only three days! Even if we don't sleep, that only gives us seventy two hours!" Tatl went on, leaving me to think.

" _All I wanted to do was to find Navi, to fill that whole in my chest. To abandon that loneliness that haunts me. To escape from it all, escape from the name 'hero', escape from the pain and agony. To be at, PEACE. That's not happening today, thanks to a certain Skull Kid."_

I walk further into the town, starting a whole new adventure, one that will take me new and old faces, new enemies and old ones, new missions and old missions, and a whole lot of masks.


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry for taking such a long time to make a new chapter! This is probably the longest one yet, even though it doesn't seem like it. I didn't really know what to do for this, so it will probably suck. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The sound of metal hitting wooden planks and the chattering of people filled the small town. Workers, old and young, working hard on some contraption. Women and children filling the streets. It felt, so normal to me, until I looked up. Staring down at me, almost as if it were judging me, was a moon. A moon with a sinister face. One look sent shivers down my spine. Now I see why the salesmen wanted to leave so soon. If it weren't for my 'heroic' instincts, I would have fled by now as well. Everything seemed so big to me, probably due to my Deku size. Traveling around the town, spotting new and old faces, discovering what secrets lie in this town. And what is up with that menacing looking moon.

I stumble upon the mayor's office, hearing loud shouts from inside. Entering, I see a beautiful, albeit small, common area. It's green and orange tiles shimmering from the gold, sphere shaped lights hanging above. Burgundy seats line the right side of the area, while a small table lines the left side. Walking further, I notice all the patters along the walls. The green and blue wavy lines almost popping out from the otherwise bland, eggshell white walls. I hadn't been looking forward when, and slammed into something very hard and rough. Backing up a bit, I notice it is a desk. A big, brown desk. Looking up, I see a woman with hair the color of seaweed. It is cut short and in a pixy cut style. Above her is a magnificent portrait of two people dancing. I assume they are husband and wife, or at least in an intimate relationship. "Can I help you with something young man?" A voice said, breaking through my wall of thought.

I look up to see the woman with the pixy cut look at me.

"Uh, yea. Where can I find the mayor of this town?" I ask in a high pitched voice.

"Door to my left. Though I don't think you'll get much help, for it sounds like there's an argument brewing in there." The woman told me, pointing towards the dark ebony door.

"Thank you." I say, walking through the door.

Once I enter, I met with loud shouts and deep grumbling, much like a thunder storm with lighting sputtered about. Look to see a short man with purple hair sitting in a large chair in front of a larger desk. Everything and everyone seems to be bigger than him, me included. I look him over, to realize he looks slightly similar to the man in the portrait. I just can't wait to see what the woman will look like.

I'm able to pick up on their conversation, being that no one has even noticed I entered the room. To my left, there seems to be a council of some kind. And to my right, guards. The guards speak first. "Most of the townsfolk already have taken shelter without waiting for the mayor's orders. The only ones left are public servants and committee members." He turns to the mayor. "Mr. Mayor and carnival committee members, please order those who remain to evacuate!"

The mayor scratches the side of his head. "Ahh…..hmm…..well…." He begins, only to be interrupted by the councilmen.

"You cowards! Do you actually believe the moon will fall? The confused townsfolk simply caused a panic by believing this ridicules, groundless theory. The soldiers couldn't prevent the panic, but outside the town walls is where the danger is! You want answers? The answer is that the carnival should not be canceled!" The councilmen turn toward the mayor. "Isn't that right, Mr. Mayor?"

"Well…um…"

"Are you serious, Mutoh?! It's seems that giant chunk of rock above us hasn't caught your eye! At this time of year, we are overrun by tourists. So why is the town so empty? Clearly, it's your job to ensure the carnival's operation, but that's if people are here for it! Don't drag the merchants and soldiers into this!"

The Mayor still can't make up his mind.

"If soldiers wish to run, then run, Viscen! We councilmen will stick with tradition. This carnival will be a success. I've never heard of a defense unit abandoning its town! Madam Aroma would surly say the same thing, wouldn't she, Mayor Dotour?"

That's when the mayor snapped out of it at the word of his wife. "Let's not bring my wife into this!"

The argument just went on like that, and nothing could be done to stop them. At least I got some information on what's going on in this messed up town. I exit the office, my ears finally fixing themselves from all of the yelling and arguing. I head back into town, looking for any more clues on what to do. I still have no idea on what I have dragged myself into, but it's much bigger than what I had expected. At least I can stop the moon from falling, right?


End file.
